


24 Hours

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 y/o Harry, 20 y/o louis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Student!Harry, Travel, musician!louis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 相信，这位 Louis 是女王不想让他丢脸、所以悄悄派来拯救他的。来拯救他的，天使。被无良友人拉到首尔旅行的 18 岁学生 Harry 和正巡演路过首尔的 20 岁乐队主唱 Louis。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天凌晨写的玩意。最开始很想 lost in seoul 感伤一夜这种（。），但似乎写歪了，我也不知道要不要继续写下去。  
> 没写完前也不打算 po 到那个微博上。  
> 为什么不写 lost in tokyo 呢因为我不熟东京。  
> 首尔一号线真的超级乱。住新村的友人：我宁愿换乘几次也不要坐一号线。  
> SEOUL IS QUITE BIG.
> 
> （以及大概是坑！！！！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……这章 Louis 最后才出场。

那是旅行的第五天。Harry 的无聊早已发酵到探索他们租住的复式公寓楼下的清溪川所有出口入口的地步。他已连续三个晚上在那条河边散步，从左侧道开始，走到起点的人造水帘下，再沿着石块小桥走向对面，然后走右侧道，反复来回。偶尔他被拦下，游客用英语问他能不能帮忙拍照，他想自己也是游客一个。有一次他学着当地市民坐在河岸边，脱下鞋履，将双足探入夏夜清凉的河水中，很舒服，但凉意里渗透着白昼的余热，这里的夏日白昼长度比伦敦的温柔，但温度之残酷远远将伦敦甩在脑后。他当然知道南欧与此处的炎热几乎相当，但不一样，那儿是度假地，沙滩海洋田园，这里是城市，另一个伦敦，热岛效应，河流两边竖立着高耸的写字楼与公寓楼，再往西边走是砖块一般整齐排列的博物馆与美术馆。人文景观在炎夏里没那么好看，Harry 更想要自然的咸味海风。

十日的首尔之行并非 Harry 的主意。如果要选一个附近的目的地他更会选东京。旅行进入到第四天时他就考虑过买张机票飞向东京，但 Harry 想这突然多出来的开销与变数会让 Anne 生气。他乖，格外在乎 Anne 的想法，飞去东京的念头只冒了半分钟就彻头彻尾地缩进泥土里去。

策划者是他在大学社团里认识的爱好旅行的大三学生，Harry 听说他几乎邀请过所有人同他一起旅行，无论男女或是其他性别，也无论陌生或熟悉。Harry 认为他或许是在找人一起分担房费。为什么没有固定的旅友？或许这样更加有趣。某天对方找到 Harry 面前，说哈啰 Styles 你想去首尔玩玩吗，那儿有很多漂亮的亚洲女孩她们准会为你发疯。Harry 在心中翻起白眼要对方注意言语把那种话收回去，没揭露的事实是他所在的社团还有女性主义社团和白男特权反思社团，他在 reddit 上最常逛的版块之一是 r/MensLib。那天回去以后他和 Gemma 说起这事，Gemma 说和对方一起去也行，就当对方是空气，就当是一个人的旅行，你可没去过这么远的文化差异如此巨大的地方吧，值得一试。Harry 问 Gemma，他会得到什么好处。

“他会帮你分担房费。”Gemma 说。

Harry 怦然心动。

于是他同意了首尔之行的邀请，七月底横跨亚欧大陆飞到朝鲜半岛的南端，和一个他不甚熟悉的人。

太不熟悉了。Harry 不知道对方是会带在夜店里遇到的一夜情对象回他们租住公寓的人。他甚至邀请 Harry 来参加三人行，有一次是四人行，Harry 都红着脸走开了。还好他们租的是复式公寓，他可以在二层拥有一点空间。他给 Gemma 打电话时背景音里还有来自楼下的做爱声，姐弟俩共同骂 Harry 的同伴真是贱人。

Harry 也曾尝试过，去夜店。他只是想打发一下时间，或许有意外的看对眼也不错，他不介意在异国发生一点火热事件，但他不会在他们的公寓里做事的。在地图上搜索附近的俱乐部，不管是直的弯的还是怎样，Harry 都能接受。他知道顶着一张婴儿肥还未完全消退的脸蛋的自己会被查 ID，于是口袋装着护照搭上前往夜店的一号线。果然，他在门口被查 ID。Harry 非常自信地掏出他的护照，安保检阅他的出生日期，最后摇摇头，说“No”。

“嘿，我已经满十八了！”

安保交还他的护照，指指“1994”，用口音浓重的英语回答：“在这里，你要满二十才可以进来。”

“可是在英格兰……”

“小孩，这里是首尔。”

最后 Harry 气鼓鼓地跑到最近的 7-11 消气。他试图买啤酒时再被查 ID，结局是将手中的百威换成了可乐。

午夜时分他靠在便利店的玻璃窗边喝着令人清醒的咖啡因饮料，质问自己为何要参加这趟旅行。对于这座城市与这个国家，他缺乏了解与兴趣。或许他以后会有，但是，现在，上帝啊他只觉得好无聊。他想到 Gemma 此时正在意大利乡村度假，又狠狠咽下一口可乐，被突然灌进喉咙的大量气泡刺激得露出眉头的沟壑。其实可乐比啤酒还烈，但年轻人总是喜欢象征着一定意义的酒，而不是全年龄适用的可乐。

他搭的士回公寓，遇见正在前戏阶段的室友。Harry 现在已经对此熟视无睹，他翻了个白眼就走上二楼。Gemma 的消息来得是这么及时，给他分享了乡村的日光与青草。Harry 真的很生气。他心想你为什么鼓励我跟那个混蛋跑来这里。他回 Gemma 明天我也要找首尔乡村的阳光和青草，等着瞧，sister。

于是，次日，也就是旅行的第五天，Harry 背上他的背包，八点出门，在楼下的 G25 便利店买了小盒牛奶和面包，匆匆踏上了他的阳光与青草追寻之旅。

Harry 做好了功课，草率的功课。住市厅站附近的他要往一号线南面走，到线路图尾端的“Sinchang”。早晨的地铁里只有寥寥几人，太阳也因时候过早而呈现难得的温柔，洒在他的手臂上也未见灼热。昨夜他的室友做到很晚，女孩的叫声声调太高，Harry 把耳机音量调到他入眠时能接受的最大却也盖不住。他好困。车厢行进时的晃动频率是在给他催眠。Harry 听着耳机内 Joni Mitchell 的歌声——他记得这首歌的灵感来自夏威夷，现在他想去夏威夷——缓缓入睡。

他曾经在伦敦地铁上，和同班的爱尔兰男孩 Niall 说“小心点，伦敦地铁很复杂，别睡着坐错站”，这句话 Harry 应当留给在首尔的他自己。Harry 揉着眼醒来时，他依稀记得的、身旁的小女孩、对面的阿姨阿叔、还有斜对面一直在看着他的同龄男孩，全都已不在车厢上。换了新的一批人，且车内的人数比他刚上车时多了十余位。Harry 想现在时间已晚。

焦急的他打开地铁线路图，并等待报站声在韩语后的英语报站。“下一站到达的是终点站仁川”，Harry 在一号线上寻找。

结果他笨蛋地发现一号线有数条分支，与他即将到达的仁川的相反方向的线路，才是他计划要去的，乡村，阳光，青草，大自然。他搭上地铁时完全没注意列车的行驶方向，以为这是只有单一方向的列车。

更笨蛋的是他出门时忘了带足够的现金，只剩牛仔裤口袋里几枚只够买便宜瓶装水的硬币。他下车后在地铁站里的 ATM 机里插入信用卡试图取钱，但机器奇怪地告知他此卡不被受用。打电话给 Anne 或 Gemma，但欧洲此刻都是凌晨。天，别说什么大自然了，现在在首尔市郊——不，他现在似乎是在另一个市了，仁川——近乎身无分文的 Harry 现在都回不到在市中心的住处。他想自己很可能要拨打电话求助大使馆，告知他因为没钱所以被困市郊。Harry 双手合十，对不起，女王，我要给你丢脸了。

他的幽默在危急时刻不减半分，但其实 Harry 快要哭了出来。他多么想一睁眼然后一眨眼，就回到柴郡他们家的小窝。在鼓起勇气给大使馆打电话前，他还是鼓起了更多打扰妈妈睡眠的勇气尝试拨打 Anne 的电话。Anne 没接，想必是睡觉时手机开了静音。

“Mum……”Harry 对着录音信箱的机械提示音近乎呜咽地说。

Louis 是在这时出现的。

后来 Harry 想，他看起来是有多着急，光是一个背影都能让路过的 Louis 知道他心理有多崩溃。其实不只是一个背影，他的声音，还有他不自觉的碎步跺脚，全部被收在 Louis 心里。

“嘿。”身后有人将手掌搭上了 Harry 的肩膀，被汗打湿的 T 恤，“你需要帮助吗？”

浓重的口音让 Harry 一秒识别出身后的人是他的老乡。他转回头，手机离开耳边，对上一双蓝色的眼睛，看到对方眼角挤出和善的皱纹，“我是 Louis，你看起来需要帮助”。

Harry 相信，这位 Louis 是女王不想让他丢脸、所以悄悄派来拯救他的。

来拯救他的，天使。

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底写了啥。


End file.
